Cicatrices (Pasado Presente)
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Cuando él la vio, su corazón de hielo volvió a latir. Cuando ella lo vio, su corazón de hierro se congeló. Ambos corazones latían con fuerza...Sabían que sería para el resto de sus días...así sea un sólo día.
1. El Lobo Solitario

**CICATRICES (PASADO PRESENTE)**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**EL LOBO SOLITARIO**

Muchos se preguntaban que había detrás de esa fría mirada ultramarina.

Muchos le temían tanto por su fuerza como por su misterio.

No faltaba quien lo considerara una simple marioneta.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que el joven Capitán de la Tercera Tropa del Shinsengumi procuraba mantener sus sentimientos al margen, él sabía que matar era su misión, pero también sabía que no era nada fácil. Después de todo, arrebatar una vida es fácil, lo difícil era intentar lavar sus manos y su conciencia luego.

_-Intentamos proteger lo que es importante, sí no puedes entender que en el camino debes tomar vidas o tu vida será tomada por alguien, entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ le habían dicho. Aunque no recordaba quien o quienes lo habían hecho esas palabras habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su mente.

Dejó de lado su humanidad, o al meno eso era lo que quería creer.

Una parte de ella seguía viva en su amistad con el risueño y bromista Capitán de la Primera Tropa, ambos con la misma edad, ambos poderosos con una espada en la mano, ambos inseparables al menos que una misión este primero.

No faltó quien murmurase sobre la amistad de fierro que unía a ambos capitanes.

Pero él ponía candados a sus oídos y seguía su camino.

Okita Souji y su total entrega al Shinsengumi hacían que mantuviera la cordura.

_Así era el capitán de la Tercera Tropa, Saito Hajime._

_Así debía ser un verdadero Bushi._

.

.

.

.

Empezaba a nevar cuando Hajime, Souji y el Fukuchou Hijikata escucharon un grito de auxilio que llegó hasta ellos. Un _"Soldado caído"_ estaba muy cerca de alguien, ya casi estaba piel con dientes cuando…

-Vaya, Hajime-Kun, siempre tan eficiente.-dijo Okita con tono mordaz- Lástima, yo que quería acabar con él, bueno, supongo que me queda ella.- agregó señalando a una aterrorizada muchacha que buscaba una vía de escape, pero una espada que la apuntaba amenazadoramente le indicó que escapar no era una buena idea.

-Un paso en falso y morirás- dijo el Fukuchou con una mirada y un tono que sólo él podía hacer.

Eso fue demasiado para la chica quien cayó inerte al suelo.

-Déjeme matarla, Hijikata-San- pidió Okita con cierto brillo sádico en sus ojos verdes.

-No, mejor llevémosla al cuartel para interrogarla luego que despierte, Hajime-Kun, llévatela-ordenó Hijikata-, y dile a Inoe-San que la ate y amordace de modo a que no intente escapar.

Cuando el Capitán de la Tercera Tropa tomó en brazos a la frágil joven vestida de chico sintió un suave olor a azahares y algo de pena por ella, tarde o temprano sería una muerte más.

_O al menos eso era lo que se esperaba._

.

.

.

.

-¿Así que por eso viajaste desde Edo hasta Kioto, para encontrar a tu padre? Vaya, debió haber sido bastante duro.

-Hai-respondió Chizuru.

-¿Es por eso que te vistes como un chico?- inquirió Hijikata.

-Hai- repitió Chizuru.

-Ja ja ja ¿¡QUE!?- los ojos de Kondou Isami se abrieron como platos.- ¿Eres una chica?

-Es evidente- dijo Okita con sorna.

-Es una chica…es una chica ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta?- la voz del comandante casi parecía un lloriqueo.

-Eso es fácil de saber, vamos ¿Puedes quitarte la ropa para comprobar que de verdad eres una mujer?- dijo Harada clavando su mirada ambarina sobre la chica y sonriendo.

-¡Basta!-intervino Hijikata-Llévatela Saito.

El callado guerrero obedeció sin decir nada mientras que la pobre muchacha suplicaba.

-¡Por favor! ¡No diré nada! ¡Se los juro! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme vivir! ¡Por Favor!

Haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas de la chica le llevó hasta su habitación y la arrojó sobre el futón sin miramiento alguno.

-Yo que tú esperaría lo peor- le dijo con tono de voz glacial y pudo ver el miedo en las pupilas de la chica antes de cerrar la puerta.

Suspiró con suavidad.

_Deseó que no sea él quien ejecutara la sentencia._

.

.

.

.

A todos los Capitanes del Shinsengumi sorprendió que el Fukuchou la dejara vivir, aquella chica era hija del mismo médico al que ellos buscaban con ahínco así que bajo el trato que se disfrazaría de chico incluso le habían devuelto su Kodashi.

Algunos como Heisuke e Inoe o el mismo Kondou rápidamente se mostraron amistosos con ella, Okita no perdía oportunidad de decirle que la mataría o lanzaba frases bastante mordaces al pelinegro de ojos amatista diciendo que por su causa tenían que ser sus _"niñeros"._

Incluso después que a Yamanami había sido herido y ella con suavidad lo había convencido de que saliera de su encierro un Samurái zurdo y de ojos profundamente azules trataba de mantener distancia con ella. Él sabía que había algo especial en ella.

.

.

.

.

-Hajime medirá tu habilidad- dijo Okita con tono pícaro.

La muchacha les había pedido a los capitanes permiso para salir a buscar a su padre, Saito simplemente se lo negó aduciendo que no había escolta para ella, pero a Souji se le había ocurrido la _"brillante idea"_ que él _"midiera su habilidad"_ para luego acompañarlos en las patrullas.

"_Souji no tiene remedio"._ Suspiró.

-¿Acaso esa Kodashi que tienes es de adorno?- inquirió Saito tratando de usar el tono más frío.

-¡No! Pero…Saito-San, si te apuñalo con la espada…morirás.-respondió ella con los ojos bajos.

Saito tragó saliva mientras que Souji se ahogaba en un mar de carcajadas.

-¡No es gracioso Okita-San!- le dijo la chica molesta.

-A…así que te preocupa matar a Ha…hajime ¡Es tan gracioso!- a leguas se veía que Okita no podía más pero igual quería seguir riendo.

Él aludido se concentró en la muchacha, le pidió que usara el lomo de su espada si no quería lastimarlo y sin mucho esfuerzo, casi con desgano ya la tenía presa entre su espada y un árbol cercano. La chica lo miró sorprendida y asustada en partes iguales mientras que Okita le explicaba con calma que él era un maestro, les dio la espalda y guardó su katana en su saya, murmuró que no había problemas en que los acompañe y antes de dar la vuelta por el pasillo escuchó a Chizuru darles las gracias a un divertido Okita quien _"suavemente"_ le recordó que en cualquier momento su cabeza podría caer al suelo.

_Solo en su solitaria habitación, Saito se preguntaba que demonios le pasaba cada vez que veía a Chizuru por el cuartel._

.

.

.

.

Unas horas antes el Ikedaya era una posada tranquila y la guarida perfecta para los Ishin Shishi, pero ahora eso era historia, la sangre corría por todas partes y sus pies chocaban con los cadáveres que quedaban en el suelo, Saito vio a Heisuke y a Okita subir las escaleras con rapidez mientras que él peleaba contra tres.

-¡Okita-San esta tosiendo sangre!- oyó que alguien gritaba eso y su corazón se preocupó, era cierto que hacía algunos días veía algo raro a su amigo pero este le rehuía argumentando que solo era una gripe.

En ese momento la frágil figura de Chizuru siendo atacada por un Ishin Shishi le hizo correr a salvarla, de un sablazo apartó al indeseable de la chica.

-Si decides subir, entonces deberás cuidarte sola, allá nadie te protegerá- le dijo fríamente.

Ella asintió y con la determinación brillando el sus ojos chocolate subió los peldaños que quedaban hasta llegar donde Okita y cuidar de él justo cuando el hombre rubio de ojos carmesí intentaba dar el golpe de gracia.

A pesar de todo, incluso de los heridos, entre ellos un Okita escupiendo sangre y un desmayado Heisuke, el Ikedaya Jiken fue una victoria para el Shinsengumi.

_Y aunque no lo demostrase, Saito se sentía orgulloso._

.

.

.

.

Saito sentía algo en el pecho cada vez que veía a Chizuru pero intentaba negarlo, no quería pasar por lo que había pasado en Edo con aquel amor de juventud, y sabía que la chica era prohibida para él porque podía sentir que el Fukuchou sentía algo por ella aunque (también) lo negara y él podía ver claramente que chizuru había pasado de admirar al Fukuchou a terminar enamorada de él.

Suspiró.

_La protegería de todos, de ese demonio rubio que quería secuestrarla y si también cabía, del Fukuchou Hijikata sí se atrevía a jugar con su corazón._

.

.

.

.

-¡Alto!- la voz de Okita sacó a todos los soldados de su letargo. –nuestro turno ha terminado, Inoe-San y Heisuke-Kun nos relevarán ¡Todos al cuartel! Tal vez Chizuru nos haya preparado una cena deliciosa- murmuró Okita sólo para que Hajime lo oyera.

"_Definitivamente Souji, no tienes remedio" _

Habían pasado unos días desde aquel incidente en el distrito de las cortesanas en donde Saito se había dado cuenta que él no era el único al que le gustaba Chizuru, también a Hijikata la muchacha no le era indiferente.

_Necesitaba estar solo y pensar._

-Por favor Okita, lleva a mis hombres al cuartel- le pidió a su compañero.

-¿Tienes una cita, Hajime-Kun?- preguntó con picardía Okita.

Saito bajo la mirada sin responder.

-Ya veo, definitivamente eres un _"Lobo Solitario_", Hajime-Kun.

Saito esperó a que todos los soldados siguieran a Okita hasta el cuartel y emprendió camino hasta un puente cerca del bosque, la paz de la noche y la frescura del olor a pasto y río pondrían sus pensamientos en orden.

_Y la luna lo acompañaría como siempre._

.

.

.

.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO "LA DAMA MÁS FUERTE"**

Esperó que todos se durmieran y vistió un kimono negro para confundirse con las sombras, ajustó su kodashi a su cinturón y emprendió camino hasta un puente cerca del bosque, la paz de la noche y la frescura del olor a pasto y río pondrían sus pensamientos en orden.

_Y la luna la acompañaría como siempre._

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Hola! ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Sí, he vuelto. La verdad que estuve una semana hundida en la peor de las miserias ya que por los pelos no ingresé a la facultad de medicina, lo que me obliga a comenzar el cursillo de nuevo, estoy fatal.

La otra semana estuve enganchada con el anime/manga de _Elfen Lied_ ¡Quiero esa cajita de música! (Friki) y con _Another_ ¡Madre mía me encanta Misaki Mei! ¿Qué se siente sentir que no existes? Se siente horrible. Hasta escribí un fic de _Elfen Lied_ que ya he publicado y otro de _Another_ por publicar. También escribí dos One-Shot incursionando en el humor para los Fandoms de _Rurouni Kenshin y Dragon Ball Z_ que ya están publicados. ¡Ah! Y un romance/drama para _InuYasha_ :P

Regresé al fandom de _Hakuouki_ con este proyecto que es un longfic que tiene a **Saito** como protagonista y también a alguien ajeno a la serie **(Saito&O.C.)** contiene drama y romance que se extenderá hasta cinco capítulos.

Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios con sus sugerencias, críticas, halagos, tomatazos o manzanas para mi Shinigami.

No me maten si tardo en actualizar porque sí lo haré.

**DOMINGO, 10 DE MARZO DEL 1013.**

_Perdonadme si hay errores de tipeo y contestaré todos los comentaros._


	2. La dama más fuerte

**CICATRICES (PASADO PRESENTE)**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**LA DAMA MÁS FUERTE**

15 años, una edad perfecta para estar comprometida ¿O ya debía estar casada?

A pesar de su status de "_princesa_" por ser hija de un señor feudal, a Tokio Takagui poco o nada le importaban esas cosas, ella era consiente que su padre buscaba un pretendiente perfecto para su única hija, desde que tenía diez años, pero ella se encargaba de espantarlos rechazando sus regalos o castigándoles con una fría indiferencia, que ellos no se merecían, cierto, pero tampoco ella quería dar su brazo a torcer.

"_Dioses, Tokio, no tienes remedio_" pensaba su padre cuando ella con el descaro impropio de una dama de su alcurnia, salía de la casa vestida con una sencilla yukata, y ayudaba a las criadas a cultivar flores en el jardín.

"_En parte yo tengo la culpa_", murmuraba el damiyo. No podía ocultarlo, se sentía orgulloso de la joven.

Alta, de tez mate, ojos brillantes como esmeraldas, que despedían una energía vital increíble, de cabellos oscuros que caían con gracia hasta sus caderas, que parecían moldeadas por un artista, y una mente prodigiosa que devoraba con avidez "_El Libro de Los Cinco Anillos_" de _Miyamoto Musashi_, o las historias de _Tomoe Gozen_, la legendaria "_Onna Bugeisha_", Takagui Tokio era un torbellino que llenaba el castillo de su padre con misma fuerza vital que emanaban sus esmeraldas y causaba revuelo entre las huestes que custodiaban el castillo con su encantadora personalidad y su belleza fuera de lo común, que, a su anciano padre, le producía orgullo y dolores de cabeza, a partes iguales.

Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía siete años, cuando dio a luz a un hijo varón que tampoco tardó en seguir a su madre al otro mundo pero el recuerdo de su mano esquelética y de su vida que se apagaba ante sus ojos, quedó tácito en su memoria.

Durante días lloró con impotencia porque, a pesar de su corta edad, se sentía impotente, inútil, por no haber podido evitarlo, fueron fútiles en ese momento las palabras de consuelo de su padre, sin embargo, luego, las lágrimas se le habían acabado y desde entonces, se juró a sí misma ser "_la más fuerte_", para así, poder algún día, ganarle a la misma muerte.

Consiente que no sería un varón el heredero de su feudo, el damiyo educó a su hija como una verdadera señora feudal, para así, al acaecer su muerte, ella sería la cabeza visible del feudo, así pues Tokio tenía todas las maneras de una señorita de alcurnia, y el carácter de un verdadero bushi, diestra en la estrategia de la guerra y en el arte de entablar una conversación. Tokio podía pasar horas en pesadas reuniones de señores feudales o practicando con su padre el arte de la guerra, el arco y la flecha, el tanto, la katana y sus dos pasiones, el galope al lomo de un caballo de guerra y el manejo de la Kodashi.

Su padre pensaba que la Tokio que soportaba estoicamente el sopor de las reuniones de señores feudales, la que contestaba con una sonrisa los comentarios desdeñosos de los otros damiyos que le decían "Este no es un lugar para las mujeres" y la que aprendía las artes de ser una buena esposa era una "Tokio dormida", que la verdadera Tokio era una mujer rebelde, una guerrera, lejos del arquetipo de una japonesa común, sonreía.

.

.

.

.

Cuando ya parecía que nadie tocaría el corazón de Tokio, un fugaz intercambio de miradas con un joven de ojos morados la tuvo unos días soñado despierta.

-¡Auch!-sintió un agudo dolor en la mano-¡Padre!

-Hija, hoy estás muy distraída ¿De nuevo piensas en esos ojos morados?- le preguntó el viejo damiyo.

Tokio se sonrojó hasta las orejas ¿De donde su padre se enteraba de esas cosas?

-¡Maldita Kaoru!-gruñó la chica mientras se sobaba la mano lastimada por el shinai de su padre.

-No estábamos hablando de ella, Tokio, sino de ti.

"Kaoru tuvo que habérselo dicho ¡Rápido, Tokio, piensa", su padre casi podía ver el humo que le salía por las orejas a su hija y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué se tan divertido, padre?

-Tú-el hombre ya lagrimeaba de risa-, la gran Tokio está sonrojada ¡Por un Chico!

Del sonrojo, Tokio pasó al carmesí.

-Eres como un libro abierto para mi, hija-le dijo en Damiyo-, no tienes secretos, pero que eso no te distraiga-agregó poniéndose en guardia.

Dos horas más tarde, Tokio estaba agotada, vaya que su padre estaba severo ese día.

.

.

.

.

-Tokio, debemos dejar el feudo, la cosa pinta fea.

La seriedad en las palabras de su padre le hizo temer lo peor, sabía que la guerra civil estaba en su apogeo, pero ella no quería dejar a sus amigos a merced de nadie.

-¡Padre!- intentó protestar, pero el damiyo le puso un dedo en los labios.

-La situación es seria, Tokio, la guerra no es un juego, eso lo sabes muy bien.

-Pero padre...

-¡Escúchame! No te estoy hablando como un igual, nos vamos a Kioto y asunto zanjado.

Ella se marchó molesta. Su padre suspiró.

.

.

.

.

La partida a la capital fue dura para Tokio, dejaba atrás su vida y sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigo, ella creía que sus verdaderos amigos eran los samuráis que custodiaban el castillo y las criadas que plantaban con ella el iris japonés en el jardín, no los petulantes y aburridos "_señoritos_" de su clase social.

Se juró que volvería verlos, así sea una sola vez.

.

.

.

.

En Kioto ella veía con cierto desagrado que unos soldados vestidos de haori aguamarina la escoltasen a todos lados, pero había remedio, eran órdenes de su padre, así que intentó ser amiga de ellos, eran simples soldados rasos que le contaban la grandeza de sus capitanes y el reconocimiento que obtuvieron luego del Ikedaya Jiken. Tuvo que reconocer que le entraba curiosidad conocer a los famosos capitanes del Shinsengumi, pero las órdenes de su padre de estar siempre vigilada le asfixiaban.

Extrañaba la libertad que se había quedado en su feudo.

.

.

.

.

Aquella sin duda fue una de las peores noches de su vida, ella era consiente que en cualquier momento su padre elegiría entre uno de sus muchos pretendientes a un esposo digno para ella, nunca había discutido de esa manera con su aciano padre ni dejado de lado su alegre máscara de hierro delante de alguien, pero esa vez ya no lo soportó.

La máscara de "_damita-de-hierro-sonriente_" rodó por el suelo.

Fulminó con la mirada al "_pretendiente_" y haciendo mucho ruido se marchó a grandes zancadas a su habitación.

"_Estúpida sociedad de los hombres_" pensó.

En vano su padre intentó hablar con ella. La habitación estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

Probablemente ya era medianoche, pero Tokio no podía cerrar sus ojos.

Su mente, hecha un caos.

Necesitaba estar sola y pensar.

Esperó con poca calma pero sí inteligentemente que todos se durmieran.

Hasta los guardaespaldas sucumbían ante el té de manzanilla y raíz de valeriana, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

Esperó que todos se durmieran y, vistió un kimono negro para confundirse con las sombras, ajustó su kodashi a su cinturón y emprendió camino hasta un puente cerca del bosque, la paz de la noche y la frescura del olor a pasto y río pondrían sus pensamientos en orden.

_Y la luna la acompañaría como siempre._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO "COMPARTIENDO SOLEDADES"**_

_Eran más que nada, eran dos solitarios que hacían de su soledad más llevadera, el silencio, sempiternamente presente._

_-No quiero obligarte a hacer algo de lo que después te arrepientas, Tokio-Susurró Saito alejando con suavidad la mano de Tokio de su pecho casi descubierto_

_"Te esperaré, Hajime, es una promesa"_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**__: He vuelto luego de más un mes, a los que no leyeron, aquí está la segunda parte, a los que no, bienvenidos sean a mi humilde fanfic._

_El médico me ha dado un ultimátum: O sigo siendo una ronin (postulante) de la medicina o culmino bien mi primer semestre de biología, pero bajo ningún concepto puedo seguir las dos carreras al mismo tiempo porque (según él), el __"delicado__" equilibrio de mi salud se puede romper. Al principio pensé que exageraba, pero al ver su seriedad…tuve que decidir *__suspiro._

_En este capítulo les presento a la "__**OC" Tokio Takagui**__, no me puedo despegar del todo de la Tokio que creé para Rurouni Kenshin, pero como veis, el polo opuesto de Chizuru, y se parece un poco a Saito en su espíritu de guerrera._

_**Tomoe Gozen**__ era una mujer samurái, de habilidades incluso superiores que algunos hombres de su época y "__**El Libro de los Cinco Anillos" de Miyamoto Musahi**__ es uno de mis libros favoritos ¡Tienen que leerlo!_

_Que les haya gustado, y ya sabéis, si creen que merece la pena, déjenle una manzana a mi Shinigami._

_**Lunes, 15 de abril de 2013**_

_**Post Scritum: **__En cuanto a los errores, les suplico que me lo hagan saber__**.**_


End file.
